Modern data networks may require that a source device communicate information, such as web content, with a destination device. In certain implementations, the source device may operate through a network device that rewrites the web content so that it can be displayed on the destination device. The network device may operate a rewriting facility to rewrite the web content. In certain situations, the rewriting facility may not correctly rewrite the web content. In these situations, the rewriter facility may have to be modified. Rewriting facilities can be complex so making modifications to them can be costly, time consuming, and prone to causing additional rewriting errors.
Users and/or applications may benefit from techniques that can correct problems associated with rewriting facilities without requiring modifications to a rewriting facility.